Hot Chocolate
by TzilaOpal
Summary: Calixte is a pampered Capitol girl. Anna is a poor kid from the Seam. This is their story.


**71st Hunger Games**

Eight-year-old Calixte Glisten was _bored._ Her father was a cook and every year she had to go with him on this _stupid_ train to the twelfth _stupid_ district for the _stupid _reaping. And she wasn't even allowed to do anything. Like, seriously, there was a list. "Don't pester anyone, don't go in the first half of cars, don't bother me while I'm working, don't go near the tributes, and absolutely under no circumstances are you ever to leave the train." As if she wanted to go in the dirty district any-

Movement from the window caught her eye. She turned to look and, oddly enough, there was a girl sitting on the ground a few yards away, crying. Calixte rapped loudly on the window, excited. The girl didn't look up. Calixte slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She really wanted to talk to her though... Maybe she could go out. It wasn't that far, and she'd be right back. With a new determination, she got up and tiptoed and dashed her way out of the train.

She ran over to the girl. Up close she could tell that the girl was coated with a gross layer of dirt. Calixte smiled at her anyway.

"Hi. I'm Calixte, but you can call me Cal. I'm from the Capitol. Why are you crying?" The girl just stared at her with wide, bright, green eyes. Calixte was undeterred. "Well why don't you come back to me to the train and I can get you cleaned up and stuff, and then we can fix your problem." The girl shook her head, her eyes even wider, but Calixte grabbed her wrist and dragged her anyway.

"My daddy's a cook. That's why I'm here, he cooks for the train, and my mommy left us when I was little." She blathered on and on as she dragged her into the bathroom and soaked a small hand towel. "I'm gonna wipe your face off, okay? Now my _bestest_ friend," she said continuing where she left off, "is Hesper. She's from district three but she was adopted..." she continued talking as she admired the girl's pale skin and cute freckles.

"Now put your head in the sink and I'll wash your hair." The girl looked at her like she was crazy but obliged. Calixte softly washed the dirt out, revealing vibrant copper strands. "Wow. You've got really pretty hair. Prettier than mine." She pulled unhappily at her blond curls. "You should wash it more." The girl looked at her funny again, but she ignored it.

"I'm gonna get us hot cocoa." Calixte announced on a whim. "You stay here." Once again the girl shook her head, and once again she was ignored. Calixte skipped off and down to the kitchen car.

"Hi Dad." She called as she entered. Her father was a big man with dark graying hair and a beard, and wrinkles around his eyes from smiling.

"Calixte, sweetheart, what did I tell you about coming to see me while I'm working?"

"Not to," She admitted, looking at her feet, but continued hurriedly, "but I just really wanted some hot chocolate. _Please?_" Her father sighed.

"Fine. Just this once. Stay out of the way while I'm making it."

"Thank you!" she hugged him and darted over to the door. Once it was done she walked it carefully back to the compartment, blowing on it the whole way.

The girl was sitting there, her whole body tense and eyes darting about. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when Calixte entered.

"Relax, it's just me. It should be cool by now." She handed her the cup. The girl eyed it warily before taking a sip. Calixte laughed as her whole face lit up and she starting slurping it up.

"Hey, share. What, have you never had hot chocolate before?" She shook her head and guiltily handed the cup back. Calixte remembered then something her father had told her about the districts being 'less fortunate than we are.' She looked down at the cup for a few moments before handing it back.

"You can have it. I'll get some later." The cup was eagerly taken from her hands and gulped down.

"You should probably go now, huh?" The girl nodded. "I come every year, you know," She said as she walked her to the exit. "You should come back next year. We can meet in the same spot." The girl looked at her as if this was a terrifying prospect, but then she looked around, then back at her, and nodded. Calixte grinned.

They stopped at the door and stared at each other for several moments.

"My name is Anna," the girl whispered, "Anna Halling."

"Bye Anna," Calixte smiled, "See you next year."

**1st Hunger Games**

Calixte grinned as she saw the figure running up from the distance. Anna was in a pretty green dress that matched her eyes, and she was cleaner than she'd ever been. But Calixte's face quickly fell when she saw her somber expression. Suddenly there were arms squeezed tightly around her and a head buried in her shoulder. All she could see was that red hair.

"Anna?" She said softly, hugging her back, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Anna pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Let's just get on the train, yeah?" Calixte nodded.

They entered the compartment, one of the tribute bedrooms, and curled up on the bed. There was a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the side table, as had become their habit. they passed it back and forth as they talked.

"So," Calixte offered, "what have you been up to the past two years?" There hadn't been a games last year due to the brief rebellion. It had, to the best of her knowledge, been quickly crushed. Thus this was Anna's first reaping even though she was thirteen. They had agreed not to talk about the games awhile back.

Anna was quiet for a while. Calixte waited patiently for her to speak, and eventually she softly murmured, "My brother died. In the rebellion."

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry," she wrapped and arm around Anna's shoulders, at a loss as to what else to do. She seemed to appreciate this though, leaning her head on Calixte's chest. Calixte, on an impulse, starting stroking her hair.

"Can I just sleep here for a little?" Anna whispered.

"Of course." It didn't take long for Calixte to drift off herself.

She woke to the sound of clamor outside the door. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on, and a few curse words she had picked up from her father flew though her head. They had overslept and the tributes had boarded the train.

She frantically shook her friend, "Anna, Anna we overslept, we have to hide..." She was up instantly and looking around. After a few seconds she grabbed Calixte's hand and dragged her under the bed. Just in time, too, since as soon as they were hidden the door opened and the tribute entered. They both held their breath as they watched the tribute's feet go around the room and then into the shower. As soon as the door was shut they dashed out of the room and down the hallway. They stopped in the doorway.

"The train's going to start any minute." Calixte panted.

"I know." Still, they lingered for a few moments. Then Anna gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off. Calixte watched her go, touching her cheek and smiling.

**2nd Hunger Games**

The first thing Calixte notices is that Anna looks more worn this year, smiling tiredly with dull eyes. They meet and neither says a word for several moments. Then Anna takes Calixte's hand and they walk in. Calixte leads them towards the compartment with their drink, one with just seating this year. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Hesper and I had I falling out..." Calixte said quietly, trying to spark conversation. "Don't be sorry, or anything, I started it. She was spending all her time with Cicero and I guess I just..." she trailed off and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out, then." Anna brought the steaming full mug up to their faces and they both sipped at one end. They looked up at the same time and suddenly Calixte was aware of how _close_ their faces were, their noses were almost touching, she could count individual freckles, and their lips...

It was awkward, neither of them knew what they were doing, but both pulled away smiling and blushing. Calixte giggled happily and Anna leaned in again. Then she pulled away, too soon, and Calixte frowned.

"This won't work Cal." she sighed.

"Why not?" Calixte pouted. A sweep of determination came through her.

"You're from the Capitol. I'm from District Twelve," Anna said patiently. "We see each other once a year and, in case this hasn't occurred to you, never when you grow up." It hadn't occurred to her, actually, but she wasn't about to let it stop her.

"Then marry me. When we grow up. We can live in the Capitol together. I mean, who wants to live in these places anyway?"

"These places?" Anna asked, a dangerous edge to her tone that went right over Calixte's head.

"The districts. They're dirty, and they're full of uncivilized poor people and beggars."

Anna shot up with a fierceness that shocked Calixte. "Are you serious?" Calixte was confused, but she was sure she said something wrong. She scrambled to fix it.

" I- I didn't mean _you_- I... I'm sorry..."

"You're- I can't believe I thought-" She stopped suddenly and stared at her for several moments. Then she left, leaving a baffled Calixte behind.

**3rd-5th Hunger Games**

That year, Anna never showed up. Not that Calixte didn't wait. She waited for hours that year, and the next two years after that. She came even though she was too old to be going with her father. And the year after that she applied to be the district twelve escort for The Hunger Games.

**6th Hunger Games**

Calixte walked stiffly on the stage. She had to be, or she'd be shaking. She could hear random bits of conversation drifting up from the crowd.

"I can't believe she-"

"-what do you-"

"Hazel Everdeen's twelve now-"

"-see?"

She was only searching for one voice though, one face. And the she was there, and she was all Calixte could see. Hair shining in the sun, eyes as wide and bright and wide as ever, soft lips hanging open... Then they closed, her eyes narrowed, and her expression turned from shock to indifference, even a little anger. Calixte couldn't help the hurt look the flashed briefly across her face, but she quickly plastered a fake smile over it and took her seat. Anna moved on, chatting quietly to the girl next to her, but Calixte never stopped staring at her throughout the mayor's speech.

"-Calixte Glisten!" That was her cue, she realized, and she got up and walked over to the mic.

"Happy Hunger Games," she called, carefully to keep her voice cheery, "and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," she continued her speech, going on about the honor and whatnot. Then it was time for the drawing. The first slip read Eva Hawthorne, but a girl named Alina Sokolov volunteered for her. She reached in a second time, and pulled out the second slip. She opened it. Anna Halling. Her heartbeat sped up, her hands starting shaking. It couldn't be her. Anyone but her.

She walked up to the podium and pocketed the slip. She opened her mouth but the words got stuck and then, "Hazel Everdeen."

She could only stare as the young girl walked up the stage. She looked so delicate, and the horror of what she had just done hit.

"Are there any volunteers?" She asked hopefully. None came forward.

She had just sentenced a twelve year old to death.

She had to try. So once again, there Calixte was, waiting in their spot. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this was the only way she could think to find her. And then for the first time in three years, she heard footsteps coming from behind.

"You came," Calixte said quietly, turning around to face her old friend. To her surprise, Anna's face was hostile. _God even angry she's gorgeous._

"Yeah. Why did you come?" The words were biting.

"I _wanted,_" Calixte let the hurt leak into her voice, "to see you. I missed you."

"I was busy. You know, trying to keep my family together? Risking my life to feed us?" Calixte was taken aback.

"I- I just... What happened? I waited every year for you."

"I grew up. I'm not the same scared naive little girl anymore. And I'm not interested in... us."

"Then why did you come?" Calixte asked desperately.

"To let you know to stop waiting."

And Calixte watched her best friend and the only girl she ever loved walk away.


End file.
